When alcohol, such as ethanol, is ingested, the alcohol is absorbed into the body's bloodstream and distributed throughout the body via the circulatory system, where the alcohol can be subsequently metabolized by or excreted from the body. A measure of blood alcohol concentration or content (BAC) can provide a metric for an individual's level of intoxication, where higher measurements typically project a higher level of physical/mental impairment or incapacitation as compared to lower measurements. Blood alcohol concentration can be determined through measurement of a bodily fluid, such as through analysis of expelled gas (e.g., breath analysis), blood, urine, and saliva.